


I've got the heart of the hustler

by blueberrywizard



Series: Night Swim [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: (this whole movie is enemies to friends to lovers and no one will tell me otherwise), Abandonment Issues, Based on a Josef Salvat Song, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Illya is hopeless romantic, Issues Issues Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Napoleon Solo's Mother A+ Parenting, Napoleon's backstory, Snapshots, They both can't deal with feelings, and he's reading Pushkin, im telling ya, off-screen sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Masz serce dziwki, Napoleonie Solo. Kto mógłby cię kiedykolwiek pokochać?Historia Napoleona Solo opowiedziana poprzez kilkanaście momentów z jego życia.





	I've got the heart of the hustler

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł (i również inspiracja) za uprzejmością rewelacyjnej piosenki Josefa Salvata, "Hustler".

 

_Masz serce dziwki._

 

Słyszy te słowa po raz pierwszy, gdy ma szesnaście lat. Wcześniej już rzucano w jego stronę podobne obelgi, jednak nigdy nie były one tak prostacko wulgarne, mimo że otoczenie, w którym się obraca, nie należy do finezyjnego.

 

Te konkretne słyszy z ust własnej matki.

 

Następnego dnia się zaciąga.

 

* * *

 

 

Napoleon Solo jest siłą, której nie można powstrzymać. Żywiołem, który nie zostanie opanowany. Sam siebie takim uczynił i jest z tego dumny.

 

A przynajmniej to sobie powtarza, gdy noce są najciemniejsze, a alkohol sprawia, że przestaje czuć cokolwiek.

 

* * *

 

 

Wojna jest brudna i brzydka. Oddział Solo nie bierze udziału w wielu walkach, ale pacyfikacje pewnych miejsc, zażarcie broniący się naziści, płacz, odór i bieda, zostawiają swój tłusty ślad na Napoleonie.

 

Ale jedyna rzecz, w której Napoleon może powiedzieć, że zawsze był świetny, to adaptowanie się do sytuacji. I to właśnie robi - przystosowuje się, tak samo jak jedenaście lat temu przystosował się do matki, nie potrafiącej na niego spojrzeć dłużej niż przez dwie minuty, bo przypominał jej o miłości, która złamała jej serce. Przystosowuje się do wojny i jej okrucieństwa, ale nie poddaje się jej zasadom.

 

Napoleon zawsze był oszustem.

 

* * *

 

 

Kobiety przychodzą z czasem. Wcześniej sporadycznie zdarzały się jakieś dziewczęta, a nawet i chłopcy - Napoleon nigdy nie należał do zbyt wybrednych osób w kwestii seksu - ale dopiero spotkanie z francuską bohemą kształtuje go, dając prawdziwe wyzwolenie. Jest to przelotne zdarzenie, krótko po wojnie i tak naprawdę jest to bardziej środowisko paryskich nihilistów i dekadentów, z próżności nazywających samych siebie _la bohème_ , a mimo to uważa ich za ludzi, którzy najmocniej na niego wpłynęli.

 

Wszyscy szukali sensu życia po wojnie. Napoleon odnajduje sztukę, podąża za nią i poddaje się jej.

 

Koniec końców, zawsze miał serce dziwki.

 

* * *

 

 

Swój pierwszy obraz kradnie dokładnie w dzień siedemnastych urodzin. Jest to rozkoszny impresjonistyczny obrazek, który sprzedaje za wygórowaną cenę kobiecie, dla której prawdopodobnie większą wartość ma fakt, że jest bardziej chętny, by pójść z nią do łóżka, niż żeby ten obraz komuś wcisnąć.

 

Wtedy też odkrywa, że kobiety kochają poliglotów. Zaczyna się uczyć każdego języka, którego może - niektóre przychodzą mu łatwiej i szybko osiąga płynność, z innymi zaś ma problem, ale zna wystarczająco dużo słodkich słówek, by dopiąć swego.

 

Napoleon szybko się uczy. Rozumie, co go postarza, co sprawia, że wygląda na bardziej wiarygodnego, bardziej charyzmatycznego, bardziej pociągającego. Rozumie, że ludzie kochają niewymuszoną próżność okraszoną pewnością siebie, tak charakterystyczną dla ludzi sukcesu. Rozumie, że można ukryć najwięcej, gdy twój strój mało zostawia miejsca dla wyobraźni.

 

A Napoleon mimo wszystko kocha życie w ukryciu.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiedy wykorzystuje pierwszą kobietę, by dopiąć swojego celu - jej ojciec posiadał piękny obraz Tycjana, który kusił go odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył - czuje zimną pustkę w żołądku. Uśmiecha się szyderczo, mówiąc:

 

\- To tylko seks, kotku.

 

Jej twarz tak brzydko się marszczy, że Napoleon czuje ukłucie żalu. Nazywa go bezduszną maszyną.

 

Skoro ma serce dziwki, równie dobrze może i nie mieć duszy.

 

* * *

 

 

Napoleon szybko przestaje cokolwiek czuć. Jest czarujący, onieśmielający, ideałem kochanka. Jest wszystkim tym, czego ludzie oczekują. Używa każdej przewagi, którą może zdobyć swoim ciałem. Ćwiczy je na równi z językiem i palcami. Jest świetny w tym, co robi.

 

Słyszy, że jest łamaczem serc, uwodzicielem, więc tym właśnie się staje.

 

Szybko zapomina, że seks mógłby znaczyć coś więcej.

 

* * *

 

 

Zmęczenie zagnieżdża się w nim na krótki okres czasu przed tym, jak zostaje złapany. Szczerze mówiąc, jest zaskoczony, że to się stało. Postanawia zaszyć się gdzieś, żyć spokojnie i na poziomie, nie przejmując się listami gończymi sześciu krajów, które zostały wystawione na jego głowę.

 

Może właśnie to jest jego zgubą - zmęczenie wszystkimi maskami, które przybiera, każdego dnia i z którymi zasypia, ale w momencie, w którym CIA widzi tylko je, czuje ulgę, że jest dla nich tylko złodziejem, uwodzicielem i drogim garniturem.

 

Jest dla nich tylko skorupą o sercu dziwki.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiedy Napoleon pierwszy raz widzi twarz Illyi Kuryakina, odczuwa znajome pożądanie wymieszane z żalem. To samo czuł, gdy pierwszy raz dotknął rzeźby Rodina, gdy zobaczył Rembrandta, gdy stanął przed fontannami Berniniego w Rzymie - pożądanie ostatecznego piękna zawartego w sztuce, która nigdy nie będzie jego. Coś, co zapiera dech w piersi przez samą swoją egzystencję.

 

A potem Kuryakin rzuca nim przez rząd kabin, niczym lalką i resztki zdrowego rozsądku Napoleona zostają zmiecione wraz z pędem jego ciała. Robi wszystko, by jeszcze raz wywołać tę furię, by mógł ujrzeć na własne oczy destrukcyjne piękno zniszczenia, wściekłość rozrywającą ludzi i przedmioty na kawałki.

 

Napoleon kocha piękno w każdej formie i już dawno temu stał się niewolnikiem własnego serca.

 

* * *

 

 

Zabawna rzecz, Illya nigdy nie komentuje jego stylu życia inaczej niż jakąś formą _“zepsuty kapitalista”_ , a odnosi się to prawie zawsze do jego ubolewania nad zniszczoną marynarką lub marnotrawstwem dobrego alkoholu. Nie komentuje też tego, jak Napoleon rzuca się niespokojny po pokoju, próbując znaleźć sobie miejsce, aż w końcu wychodzi i wraca po półtorej godziny z poluzowanym krawatem i zapiętą tylko na cztery guziki koszulą. Illya podnosi wzrok znad szachów i milczy, ale jego milczenie jest tak ciężkie, że Solo w końcu mruczy pod nosem:

 

\- Założyłem żonie naszego celu podsłuchy jak spała. Nie dziękuj, Zarazo - po czym zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi do sypialni i nie wychodzi z niej przez całą noc.

 

* * *

 

 

Napoleon nigdy nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed przywłaszczeniem sobie rzeczy, do których nie miał żadnych praw, lecz wbrew temu, co wszyscy sądzą, zna granice. Nigdy nie dotknął zegarka Illyi lub rzeczy, które należą do Gaby. Nigdy też nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, który mógłby sugerować jego zainteresowanie pewnym Rosjaninem. Napoleon nie lubi oszukiwać samego siebie - jest świadom tego, kim jest i z jaką dezaprobatą do tego odnoszą się ludzie, a zwłaszcza Illya. Kuryakin promieniuje pasywno-agresywnym rodzajem potępienia dla zachowań Solo za każdym razem, gdy ten wraca z jakiejś misji. Napoleon ignoruje te spojrzenia i idzie prosto pod prysznic, spędzając tam długie minuty, próbując zmyć z siebie _wszystko_.

 

Później udaje, że nie widzi, jak jego spojrzenie robi się łagodniejsze, jakby czulsze.

 

_Masz serce dziwki, Napoleonie Solo. Kto mógłby cię kiedykolwiek pokochać?_

 

* * *

 

 

Ich pierwszy pocałunek jest zaskakujący. Jest delikatny, wręcz nieśmiały - Napoleon nigdy nie posądzałby Illyi o nieśmiałość - ale sprawia, że Solo nie wie, co się dzieje. Oddalają się od siebie tak błyskawicznie, jak się zbliżyli, a Illya się _rumieni_.

 

\- Przepraszam, Kowboju - mówi, pocierając niezgrabnie kark ręką. Napoleon chciałby poczuć te dłonie na sobie _teraz._ Wychodzi więc naprzód niezgrabności i atakuje. Nie pozwoli, by taka okazja przeszła mu koło nosa - szczerze wątpi, by Kuryakin chciał mieć z nim coś więcej do czynienia po wszystkim. Może w końcu udzielił mu się jego kapitalistyczny hedonizm i chce spróbować zakazanego owocu, którym tak kusi Zachód, a którego uosobienie jest w postaci Napoleona Solo?

 

Jednak Illya znów go zaskakuje. Powstrzymuje jego głód wolnymi, pełnymi pocałunkami i rękami zatrzymanymi w jednym miejscu.

 

Napoleon nie rozumie. Ale Illya prowadzi go do łóżka, a więc wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko idzie tak jak powinno.

 

* * *

 

Napoleon jest zaskoczony.

 

Spodziewa się agresywnej pasji, a dostaje łagodne pocałunki porozrzucane po całym ciele. Spodziewa się burzliwego ścierania się ciał, a dostaje cierpliwość. To wszystko sprawia, że Napoleon czuje niespokojne mrowienie pod skórą, które Illya w jakiś sposób wyczuwa, bo przesuwa ręką po jego boku.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku, Kowboju? - szepcze wprost do jego ucha.

 

\- W jak najlepszym - odpowiada nonszalancko, jednak jego głos, niski i zachrypnięty, przeczy tej nonszalancji. Illya obrzuca go spojrzeniem, przed którym nie może się ukryć, ale wydaje mu się, że przechodzi ten niby test, bo Illya po chwili wraca do tego, co robił, zanim dziwna nerwowość Napoleona sprawiła, że przerwał.

 

\- To dobrze - mruczy Illya z ustami przy jego szyi, obojczyku, żebrach. Illya jest powolny i metodyczny, to Napoleon rzuca się niespokojnie, niczym ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. W końcu zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie przez chwilę nie myśleć o konsekwencjach.

 

Pozwala sobie nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo żałować będzie tego, że przez niego rozpadł się dobry zespół.

 

* * *

 

 

Budzi się sam, z ręką w miejscu, w którym gdy zasypiał, leżał Illya. Nie jest rozczarowany - wiedział, że tak będzie - ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed cichym westchnieniem. Nie łudzi się, że fakt uprawiania seksu z Illyą zmieni coś w jego życiu, ale mimo wszystko…

 

Przynajmniej nie musi teraz próbować poradzić sobie z niezręcznością poranków, które są nieodłączną częścią jednorazowych numerków. Może za to zaprawić sobie kawę alkoholem i zignorować poczucie winy, które już czuje na myśl o tym, jak Waverly akceptuje prośbę Illyi o przeniesienie.

 

Wchodzi do kuchni, zawiązując szlafrok i zatrzymuje się gwałtownie na widok wysokiej postaci, pochylonej nad kuchenką i mamroczącej do siebie coś po rosyjsku. Napoleon musi mimowolnie wydać z siebie dziwny dźwięk, bo Illya odwraca się, o mało nie trącając patelni biodrem, a jego twarz jest przyjazna, prawie _radosna_.

 

\- Powinieneś być jeszcze w łóżku, Napoleonie, psujesz moje plany - mówi z udawaną dezaprobatą, co tylko bardziej zbija go z tropu.

 

\- Racz wybaczyć?

 

\- Robię ci śniadanie, nie wiem zresztą jak można cokolwiek znaleźć w tych szafkach. Kapitaliści - mruczy z uczuciem, szukając czegoś w jednej z szuflad.

 

\- Przypalasz jajka - Napoleon mówi odruchowo, bo ciągle nie wie, czego tak naprawdę jest świadkiem, więc skupia się na tym, co potrafi zrozumieć - jedzeniu. - Za duża temperatura, skręć płomień. Czego szukasz?

 

\- Soli, skończyła się w solniczce.

 

\- Przyprawiasz jajecznicę od razu na patelni? A sądziłem, że nie możesz być już bardziej barbarzyński, Zarazo. Szafka po prawo, nie trzymam przypraw zaraz nad kuchenką, para sprawia, że przestają nadawać się do użycia.

 

Dobrze. Wraca do bycia sobą. Drobne uszczypliwości i unikanie tematu, a może i będzie się dało uratować ten prawie spalony most.

 

Illya nic na to nie mówi, po prostu wyciąga sól i przyprawia to, co znajdowało się na patelni i miało być jajecznicą.

 

I było całkiem dobrą jajecznicą, nie żeby Napoleon miał to przyznać na głos.

 

* * *

 

 

Napoleon doprowadza się do porządku, podczas gdy Illya zmywa naczynia. Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, Kuryakin szwenda się po mieszkaniu, oglądając książki na półkach i drobne przedmioty, których wartości może się tylko domyślać. Solo patrzy na niego w milczeniu i czeka aż skończy. Zastanawia się, dlaczego jego niedługo-już-były partner jeszcze tu jest, ale nikt z żywych nigdy nie powie, że Napoleon Solo nie wie, co to gościnność, więc nie mówi na ten temat ani słowa.

 

\- Myślałem… myślałem, że może moglibyśmy obejrzeć tę wystawę francuskich obrazów z XVII wieku? - Illya wydaje się być niepewny, ale Napoleon nie widzi jego twarzy, co trochę utrudnia sprawę. - Słyszałem, że jest całkiem dobra?

 

I w tym momencie Solo rozumie o co chodzi.

 

\- Chwileczkę, czy ty zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - Kuryakin odwraca się, ale zanim cokolwiek doda, Napoleon kontynuuje. - Przecież uprawialiśmy już seks, po co to wszystko?

 

Illya patrzy na Napoleona w skupieniu, jego twarz jest frustrująco nie do przejrzenia.

 

\- Myślisz, że zapraszam cię gdzieś tylko po to, żeby zaciągnąć cię do łóżka? - pyta neutralnym tonem, co tylko pogłębia irytację Solo.

 

\- A czyż nie po to są randki?

 

Illya milczy przez boleśnie długą chwilę.

 

\- Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na randce? - jego głos jest miękki, ale twarz ciągle nie zdradza żadnych myśli.

 

\- Dwa dni temu, z Evgenią, a dlaczego pytasz? - odpowiada zaskoczony, przywołując ich ostatnią misję, w której Napoleon miał uwieść bogatą wdowę i przeszukać jej mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu dowodów na powiązanie z neo-faszystowską szajką. Solo zabrał ją do pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji, uwodził ją błyskotliwym żartem i znajomością dobrego wina, a reszta jest już historią.

 

\- To było na rzecz misji. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś na randce, która nie była podyktowana jakimś celem związanym z pracą? - dopytuje Illya, a coś w jego twarzy się zmienia, przez co Napoleon znowu czuje się nieswojo. Nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony, odnosi wrażenie, że Illya sięga wzrokiem głębiej, rozbierając, rozpracowując, rozkręcając go na drobne fragmenty.

 

Solo milczy. I to wydaje się być wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Illyi, który się prostuje i bierze głęboki wdech.

 

\- Zrobimy to po rosyjsku. Wybierzemy się na tą wystawę, a później pójdziemy do restauracji. Spędzimy miło wieczór i na tym poprzestaniemy. Następnym razem wybierzemy coś innego. Pokażę ci, jak wyglądają prawdziwe randki.

 

Napoleon jest w szoku. Nie przygotował się na taki obrót wydarzeń i Kuryakin również musiał to zobaczyć, bo pochyla się i składa szybki, delikatny pocałunek na policzku Solo, a później, z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, wychodzi z mieszkania.

 

Nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślał, że ktoś będzie próbował go przejrzeć, a tym bardziej że mu się uda.

 

* * *

 

 

Illya jest… skuteczny w tym, co robi. I wydaje się być doświadczony, co śmieszy Napoleona, gdy przypomina sobie jak niezręczny, a wręcz nieśmiały, był podczas pierwszej misji z Gaby. Napoleon nie wychodzi z podziwu, chociaż pilnuje się dwa razy mocniej by Rosjanin się o tym nie dowiedział.

 

W tym tygodniu Illya próbuje zaimponować Napoleonowi wiedzą o rzeźbiarstwie, co Napoleon podsumowuje lekkim śmiechem i bardzo entuzjastycznym włożeniem ręki w spodnie Illyi zaraz po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania Napoleona. Kuryakin chodził dwa dni obrażony, że Solo próbuje każdą randkę obrócić w jakąś seksualną czynność. Napoleon zbywa go machnięciem ręki, jednak czując się nieswojo z każdym mruknięciem pod nosem w tym temacie.

 

Illya to najlepsze, co mu się przytrafiło od momentu złapania, cholera, chyba nawet najlepsze, co mu się przytrafiło w ciągu całego życia. Nie oznacza to jednak, że charakter Solo w magiczny sposób się odmieni, że będzie innym człowiekiem. Wszyscy wiemy, co mówią o starych nawykach. A Napoleon… można powiedzieć, że nie chce ich tak do końca wykorzeniać. Lubi się takim, jakim jest. Lubi uwagę, którą na sobie skupia, sprawiając, że ludzie nie widzą, jak ich drogocenne przedmioty zmieniają właściciela. Lubi ciężar złota między palcami, w kieszeniach, pod koszulami w walizce. Lubi luksus, który z tego wynika.

 

Skoro ma serce dziwki, to nie będzie sprzedawał się tanio.

 

* * *

 

 

Do Napoleona pewne rzeczy docierają dopiero w momencie, gdy inne rzeczy idą zupełnie źle.

 

Napoleon kocha Francję. Kocha francuskie kobiety, wino i śpiew. Jednak za każdą dobrą rzecz, którą otrzymuje, dostaje również i złą. W tym przypadku dostał cztery - jak gdyby za każdą skradzioną chwilę z Illyą.

 

Cztery kule, w różne części ciała, jednak krwawiące tak samo. Upada twarzą do ziemi i życzy sobie szybkiej śmierci, której prawdopodobnie nie otrzyma. Zbyt mocno działa na nerwy ludziom by dostać szybki i łaskawy koniec. Zawsze o tym wiedział, przeczuwał to od momentu, w którym jego stopy stanęły na obcym terenie, a hełm opadał na oczy.

 

I wiedział też że tak właśnie skończy - wykrwawiając się w zimnie i w błocie.

 

Tylko że silne ręce łapią go pod pachami, a później horyzont się dziko obraca i Napoleon może już oddychać, mimo że wszystko boli go bardziej, ale czuje również zimne palce na swojej ręce i silne ramię pod udami, i cichy głos mamroczący po rosyjsku rzeczy, których nie jest w stanie sobie przetłumaczyć.

 

Wydaje mu się, że to błagania zrozpaczonego człowieka.

 

Wydaje mu się też, że oddałby wszystko, by móc spędzić z nim jeszcze jeden dzień.

 

* * *

 

 

Życie boli.

 

Tę uniwersalną, cyniczną prawdę Napoleon uważa za jeszcze bardziej prawdziwą, gdy budzi się w twardym szpitalnym łóżku i ma wrażenie, że został utopiony w kwasie siarkowym, podeptany przez słonie i przejechany przez walec. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

 

Próbuje zasnąć ponownie, bo nie jest gotowy na mierzenie się z rzeczywistością, na mierzenie się z życiem, ale jednostajne pikanie aparatury jest na tyle irytujące, że zmusza go do otwarcia oczu.

 

Pierwsze, co widzi, zbija go z tropu.

 

Illya, oparty o zwiniętą w pięść dłoń, śpi przy jego łóżku, na niewygodnym krześle i w jakiś sposób wygląda na dwa razy mniejszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. Napoleon przygląda się temu w zdumieniu, przez chwilę zapominając o bólu, który w jakiś sposób przestał być fizyczny, a przeniósł się do jego _serca_. Moment nie trwa długo, bo jego organizm się budzi i suchość w gardle prowokuje okropny kaszel, a świat robi się na chwilę biały.

 

Czuje na sobie dłonie, na twarzy, na szyi, słyszy głos mówiący do niego jak do cierpiącego zwierzęcia, żeby oddychał, że już wszystko dobrze, jak gdyby upewniał w tym stwierdzeniu samego siebie, a nie Napoleona, który się właśnie rozpada na drobne części.

 

W pokoju pojawiają się lekarze, a Solo próbuje się pozbierać.

 

Illya znika zanim Napoleon jest w stanie coś powiedzieć.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaby spędza z nim większość czasu w szpitalu. Nie mówią nic na temat nieobecności Illyi, ale Napoleon słyszy mamrotane pod nosem niemieckie obelgi i zbyt często powtarzające się zdanie o “ _idiotycznych mężczyznach, mających problem ze sobą i emocjami_ ”. Solo konsekwentnie to ignoruje. Próbuje ignorować również swoje własne myśli, w których pewien Rosjanin odgrywa coraz bardziej znaczącą rolę. Napoleon nie chce roztrząsać ich relacji, ale jednocześnie nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Od dłuższego czasu znajdują się na nieznanych dla niego wodach, ale Solo nie jest głupi. Wie, że status quo w postaci seksu i Kuryakina zapraszającego go w różne miejsca nie będzie trwał długo. W zasadzie już przestał istnieć, czego dowodem jest jego nieobecność w tej okropnej sali. Wystarczy chwilę poczekać, niech tylko wyjdzie ze szpitala, a usłyszy o przeniesieniu lub powrocie do CIA, a jeśli Illya zrozumie jak bardzo nienawidzi Napoleona za to, że go uwiódł, to daleko nie pójdzie zanim ponownie stanie przed sądem, a później w więzieniu za sodomię. A tam zginie, nie zdążywszy odsiedzieć nawet miesiąca z wyroku.

 

Solo wiedział, że nie powinien się angażować. Wiedział, ale pozwolił się ponieść impulsom, których nigdy nie potrafił kontrolować. Pozwolił, żeby emocje wzięły górę, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy w grę wchodzi Illya.

 

Napoleon ma serce dziwki, a żadna nie sprzedaje się dla _miłości_.

 

* * *

 

 

Konfrontacja następuje błyskawicznie, nie mija nawet tydzień od wyjścia Napoleona ze szpitala. Jest zmęczony udawaniem, nawet bardziej niż był ponad dekadę temu, a skoro wtedy doprowadziło go to do złapania, to nie chce myśleć do czego to zmęczenie doprowadzi teraz.

 

Gaby przywozi go mieszkania, w którym całą trójką zatrzymali się zaraz po przyjeździe do Francji. Solo bez słowa zamyka się w pokoju i nie wychodzi z niego do rana. Nie wie, czy Illya tu jest, czy raczej już w drodze do siedziby UNCLE, czy może nawet w sercu Moskwy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodzi go to zbytnio. Jedyne czego chce to spać i zapomnieć o życiu. I względnie mu się to udaje, ale gdy zaspany i obolały wchodzi do kuchni, jedyne o czym zapomina to fakt, jak mógł kiedykolwiek próbować nie czuć czegoś do Illyi.

 

Sytuacja, w której Napoleon go zastaje, jest łudząco podobna do tej sprzed kilku miesięcy w nowojorskim mieszkaniu Solo, jednak tym razem Kuryakin jest wyprostowany niczym grecka kolumna i stoi przy oknie z kubkiem w ręku. Napoleon zamiera, podziwiając profil Rosjanina. Jest napięty jak struna, a stres odbija się na jego twarzy, w zmarszczonych brwiach i ściągniętych ustach.

 

Solo łapie się na tym, że po raz pierwszy nie wie, co powiedzieć. Próbuje pokręcić się po kuchni, w marnej próbuje udawania, że wszystko jest po staremu, jednak kończy się to na nalaniu sobie letniej kawy do kubka i znalezieniu sobie miejsca przy małym, okrągłym stoliku.

 

Nie zamieniają ze sobą ani słowa.

 

Napoleon jest sfrustrowany, ale jest też zmęczony. Chciałby odejść, zostawić to wszystko, czym jest teraz, czym jest od dwudziestu lat, za sobą, ale nie potrafi. Wie, że jedyne, co może robić, to dalej być tą osobą, za którą wszyscy go uważają - bezdusznym łamaczem serc, kobieciarzem, _męską dziwką_ \- aż w końcu nawet i on zapomni, że kiedyś był kimś innym.

 

Już od kilku lat zdarza mu się budzić i zastanawiać nad tym, kim on w ogóle jest.

 

\- Jeśli chcesz odejść, to powiedz mi to w twarz - Solo odzywa się prawie bezmyślnie, jego głos jest zachrypnięty od nieużywania. - Sam pójdę do dyrektora poprosić o przeniesienie. Mój czas i tak się kończy, więc po co zostawiać Gaby samą, skoro nie jest to konieczne?

 

Illya odwraca się powoli - Napoleon jest zaskoczony jego opanowaniem. Jednak jak zwykle jest coś, co go zdradza. Palec w miarowym rytmie obija się o udo. Wystarczy tylko czekać na wybuch.

 

\- O czym ty mówisz? - cedzi przez zęby. - Jakie przeniesienie? Źle ci się z nami pracuje? Aż tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz, że musisz odejść? Tak bardzo nienawidzisz mnie, że musisz spróbować umrzeć?

 

Ten grad pytań, rozwijający się w niespodziewanym kierunku, zaskakuje Solo na tyle, że ponownie nie wie, co powiedzieć.

 

\- O co ci chodzi, Illya? - odpowiada chłodno. - Nie tego chciałeś przez cały czas? Pozbyć się szatańskiego, kapitalistycznego nasienia, uwodzącego wszystko, co się rusza sodomitę, złodziejaszka i krętacza, który powinien gnić w więzieniu? Po prostu powiedz mi w twarz, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, bo najwyraźniej nie masz na tyle odwagi cywilnej, żeby przyjść z tym, gdy leżałem w szpitalu. Powiedz mi w twarz, że mną gardzisz, żebym mógł się z tego pośmiać, bo nikt nie gardzi mną bardziej niż ja!

 

Nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć. Oddycha ciężko, ledwie zaleczone żebra ciągle sprawiają mu ból, ale nie spuszcza wzroku z Illyi, który cofa się w stronę okna, z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

 

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ja tak o tobie myślę? - pyta cicho. Jego ramiona opadają w wyrazie rezygnacji, a smutek ściągający twarz sprawia, że wygląda na dziesięć lat starszego. - Naprawdę nie widzisz, co do ciebie czuję?

 

Napoleon jest rozgoryczony. Czuje się jak stary głupiec, popełniający od nowa te same błędy, niczym Syzyf, pchający pod górę głaz tylko po to, by na krok od szczytu obserwować jak stacza się w dół. Oczywiście, że nie może mieć ani jednej dobrej rzeczy, _dobrej osoby_ , w życiu. Jakim idiotą był, że śmiał sobie życzyć, żeby tym razem coś poszło inaczej.

 

_Masz serce dziwki, Napoleonie Solo. Kto mógłby cię kiedykolwiek pokochać?_

 

\- Nie wiem, oświeć mnie.

 

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie, bardziej niż sądziłem, że jestem w stanie kochać. Nie chciałem ci tego wyznać, bo miałem wrażenie, że nie weźmiesz tego na poważnie. A potem… Nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego tym razem powiedziałeś, że będziesz osłaniać tyły, skoro zwykle ja to robię. Dlaczego twoje serce zatrzymało się dwa razy, skoro moje bije tylko dla ciebie, a ja ciągle tu jestem. Dlaczego chcesz mnie zostawić, dlaczego ciągle sądzisz, że ja chcę cię zostawić, dlaczego… - Illya zasłania dłonią twarz, jednak szybko się zbiera, odważnie patrząc na Napoleona, który czuje się jakby raz za razem dostawał w twarz. - Nie mogłem przy tobie być, bo wtedy byś się dowiedział. A ja wiedziałem, że nie chciałeś o tym wiedzieć. Teraz już wiesz i rób z tą wiedzą, co chcesz, skoro i tak masz zamiar odejść.

 

Illya przechodzi długimi krokami przez kuchnię, a Napoleon próbuje przetrawić to, co usłyszał.

 

_Masz serce dziwki, Napoleonie Solo. Kto mógłby cię kiedykolwiek pokochać?_

 

A jednak ktoś mógł.

 

\- Illya - mówi nie głośniej od szeptu, jednak Kuryakin zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, stojąc plecami do Napoleona. - Nikt nigdy nie… Ja… Nie sądziłem, że… Czy możesz usiąść na chwilę, proszę?

 

Przez okropnie długą chwilę Napoleon myśli, że Illya po prostu pójdzie przed siebie i odejdzie, nie wysłuchawszy ani słowa z tego, co Solo chce mu powiedzieć, a jest to milion słów, z których ani jedno nie wydaje się być właściwe. Chce, żeby Illya zrozumiał. Nie wie tylko jak to powiedzieć.

 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Illya siada naprzeciwko niego w identycznej pozycji, jak wtedy, gdy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy.

 

\- Moja matka… Ona… Nie zaciągnąłem się w wieku osiemnastu lat. Miałem szesnaście i zrobiłem to jedenaście godzin po tym, jak moja matka wypowiedziała do mnie dwa zdania, które idą za mną przez całe życie. Masz serce dziwki, Napoleonie Solo. Kto mógłby cię kiedykolwiek pokochać? - mówi z goryczą, nie potrafiąc się zdobyć na spojrzenie Illyi w oczy. - Skoro moja matka mnie za takiego uważała, to kim ja jestem, żeby nie dorosnąć do jej oczekiwań? W końcu żadne dziecko nie chce rozczarować rodzica, prawda? Nikt mnie nigdy nie kochał, nie w ten sposób, w jaki potrzebowałem. Nie na stałe. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że… Illya… Cały czas czekałem na moment, w którym powiesz mi, że odchodzisz. Że spotkałeś kogoś lepszego. Nie obwiniałbym cię za to. Nie byłbym nawet zaskoczony. Myślałem, że już to zrobiłeś, że wtedy w szpitalu chciałeś jedynie uspokoić sumienie, a skoro wiedziałeś, że przeżyję to… Illya, ja naprawdę… Nie umiem mówić o uczuciach, przez całe życie ich raczej unikałem. Ale, cholera, Illya, jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogłaby strzelić mi w plecy, a dalej bym jej ufał, nie żebym chciał to wypróbować, mam dość po ostatnim razie, dziękuję bardzo.

 

Długa, krępująca cisza zapadła między nimi.

 

\- Obawiam się, że Gaby ma rację.

 

\- Hm?

 

\- Jesteśmy idiotami, Kowboju. Wielkimi idiotami.

 

To tak zaskakuje Napoleona, że wybucha szczerym śmiechem.

 

\- Chyba tak, Zarazo. Chyba tak.

 

* * *

 

Rzeczy wracają do normy szybciej niż się zepsuły. Illya i Napoleon rozmawiają więcej niż zazwyczaj, krążą między rzeczami, które ich uwierają, sprawiają ból i przynoszą złe wspomnienia. Napoleon niejednokrotnie kończy te rozmowy szklanką (trzema) whiskey, a Illya wychodzi (wybiega) ochłonąć.

 

Jednak Napoleon się stara. Nie jest to ani łatwy, ani prosty proces, ale za to stały. Ciągle są dni, w których obaj zamykają się w sobie, gdy preferują bezpieczeństwo samotności i znany ciężar broni w ręku. Ale są też dni, w których Illya, zrelaksowany i rozluźniony, czyta książkę, nie pozwalając nikomu zajrzeć przez ramię (“ _Czy to Puszkin?_ ”, “ _Zamknij się, Kowboju_ ”, “ _Ha, czyli to jest Puszkin!_ ”), a Napoleon leży ze stopami na jego kolanach obserwuje go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Jest spokojnie i cicho, i żaden z nich nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć drugiego takiego momentu w ich życiu.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Illya?

 

\- Hm?

 

\- Myślę, że cię kocham.

 

Illya uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.

 

 


End file.
